


hold on to the ones who really care

by teacass (Fushigi)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Canon Compliant, Hanson's lyrics can be hot, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Is Fun, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigi/pseuds/teacass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m sucking you off and you’re listening to the song?”<br/>“I’m sorry,” Cas repeats but he doesn’t sound it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold on to the ones who really care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [superhoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superhoney/gifts), [museaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/museaway/gifts).



> I must have listened to [MMMBop](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NHozn0YXAeE) at least twenty times in a row while writing this.  
> Inspired by [this Ryan Reynolds' tweet](https://twitter.com/VancityReynolds/status/767828878723350530).  
> Thanks to [Ambra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandgutters) for beta-reading!
> 
> Jess and Lauren - this is for you. Sorry for the smut ♥

It’s a long hunt and an even longer day.

Sam bangs on their door around 7 in the morning and announces they’ve got a case. Dean, lips against Cas’ hipbone, glares at the door.

The three of them are trapped together in the car for five hours, travelling to Carlyle, Illinois to investigate a trail of strange disappearances. It’s ridiculously hot — the heat gathering on skin and making Dean dizzy more than once.

Cas sheds his coat and suit jacket around noon while he and Dean talk with the sheriff; he rolls up his sleeves on the way to the car. Dean pins him against the front door of the Impala, crushes their mouths together, pushes his fingers through Cas’ damp hair. Baby’s door is scalding hot from the sun and Dean almost burns his other hand and Cas hisses when his ass presses into the white-hot metal. 

Sam interrupts them just when the heat gets almost too much to bear. Dean sighs deeply, sends Cas an apologetic glance, and gets inside the car.

They find the vacated warehouse pretty quickly, but then spend a long time wandering around in search of either the victims or the monster. When they finally hunt down the djinn, it’s bloody, messy, and hot — Cas’ hair ends up dishevelled and both of them are breathing heavily and leaning against each other while Sam rescues the vics. 

At the motel, they barge into their room without as much as a glance Sam’s way.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Cas gasps against Dean’s lips.

Dean sucks his tongue into his mouth and starts working on Cas’ suit pants.

The fan above their bed spins lazily while Dean leaves a trail of open-mouthed kisses down Cas’ thighs. Cas whispers his name and his fingers grab the collar of Dean’s shirt, then start tugging it off. Dean kicks off his pants and leans down to mouth at Cas’ jaw as his hand clutches at his tie.

“Take it _off_ ,” Cas complains. “I’m hot.”

“Yes, you are,” Dean hums against the line of Cas’ hair.

They’re both naked a few moments of awkward shuffling later. Dean ends up on his back, Cas looming over him and his big lovely hand slowly pumping Dean into full hardness, Dean moaning softly into his mouth. 

They shuffle some more and Dean presses a wet kiss into the side of Cas’ dick when he hears it.

He straightens up, Cas going rigid underneath him.

“What,” Dean says, and then recognises the song coming from behind the wall.

“Oh,” Cas murmurs. “This is quite loud.”

“Yeah, no shit. They’re kidding, right?”

The music is loud enough that Dean can clearly hear the beginning of the lyrics. It’s that dumb Hanson song, the one that just doesn’t make a lick of sense, and it deconcentrates Dean enough that he misses the moment Cas pulls him back down and starts kissing him again.

“Mm, Cas.” Dean pulls away because, _honestly_. “Stop.”

“Why?” Cas narrows his eyes at him. It would probably look threatening if he wasn’t completely naked with his hair sticking up in every direction.

“ _Why?_ ” Dean repeats. He feels Cas’ fingers travel up his side, fingers pressing hard against his nipple, and at the same time hears that stupid chorus again, _Mmmbop, ba duba dop_. “Can’t you hear it?”

“I can.” Cas lifts his head and presses a kiss into Dean’s throat. “Please continue.”

“It’s kinda—hard— _oooh yeah, Cas, mhhmmm_.” Cas’ fingers are clever, so _clever_ , when they play with Dean’s nipples. He almost can’t hear the song anymore.

“I know it’s _hard_ ,” Cas rasps against his ear, all snark and heat.

“Fuck, Cas.”

Dean’s mouth is back on Cas’ hot skin then, moving down to press kisses to his hipbones, his thighs, and finally to the head of his cock. The sounds Cas makes when Dean swallows him down buzz in Dean’s ears.

Then he notices Cas’ leg is moving — just _one_ of his legs — in a weird, rhythmical way.

He pulls off.

“Cas,” he accuses and glances down at Cas’ toes that are still wriggling to the music.

“Sorry.” Cas breathes out. “It’s kind of catchy.”

“I’m sucking you off and you’re _listening_ to the song?”

“I’m sorry,” Cas repeats but he doesn’t sound it. 

Dean forgives him quickly because they end up rolling over on the bed, with Cas’ finger pressing into the tight ring of muscles around his hole. Cas starts kissing him again, his hand busy between Dean’s legs, and Dean can’t really kiss back because he’s gasping. Cas doesn’t seem to mind.

Except when he does.

“You’re humming,” he says. His voice is rough and he has two fingers buried deep inside Dean’s ass.

Dean opens his eyes, looks up at him, and realises he’s been humming along the song that’s still audible from the neighbouring room.

“Son of a bitch,” he curses, and then moans when Cas moves his fingers. “... _oooooh fuck, Cas._ ” 

“Maybe we should go over there and tell them to stop the music,” Cas wonders and nips at Dean’s right shoulder. 

“Don’t you dare stopping,” Dean says. He breathes in, out, in again, and then his brows furrow. “Cas. Are you—are you _fucking me to the rhythm of Hanson’s song_.”

When Cas’ fingers kind of stop there, embarrassed, Dean can’t help it anymore. He giggles out loud.

“Well, that’s the first,” he says and has to reach up to grab a hold of the headboard because Cas starts moving again. “Oh yeah, right there. Yeah. _Yeaaah yeaaaah_ ,” he sing-songs and his laugh is a bit breathless. 

Cas’ eyes are smiling when he sits back on his haunches and withdraws his hand to reach out for the condom on the foot of the bed instead. Dean watches through his lashes as Cas puts it on and slicks himself up, then pulls him down to kiss him again.

He does _not_ think of the words ‘Plant a seed, plant a flower’ when Cas slides into him.

“Should I talk to you so you don’t hear the song anymore?” Cas asks, all business.

Dean laughs. “Ha. I’d like to see you try.”

Cas’ voice is flat. “You’re very beautiful, Dean.”

Dean closes his eyes. “Just—just let the music play, Cas. And move, for fuck’s sake.”

Cas does, and Dean stops thinking for a moment. His back arches off the bed when Cas hits the sweet spot and their fingers twine together as Cas leans over him. 

“ _Dean_ ,” Cas murmurs hotly against his neck.

“This is ridiculous,” Dean chuckles, legs coming up and around Cas’ waist, their hips meeting to the rhythm of the music. “Why are they— _ooh, Cas, ooooh_ —why do they have it on repeat— _ah, yeah, babe, come on, come on..._ ” 

Cas pants into his ear. “Dean _, ooh,_ Dean _._ ”

The headboard hits the wall a few times, almost to the rhythm, and Dean giggles hysterically. Cas snorts, licks the skin under Dean’s ear; his fingers close around Dean’s cock and tug. Then he cants his hips in this special way of his and Dean’s coming, hot and long, with a silly smile on his face and his eyes half-closed. Cas kisses him through it, tightens his grip on Dean’s hand, and comes a few moments later just as the song ends.

The silence that greets them is almost weird.

“Well,” Dean says with a cheeky grin and a pleasant burn of his skin as Cas gently slides out. “ _In an mmmbop it’s gone_.”

Cas’ laugh is muffled by the first sounds of the song coming through the wall.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
